1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an information aggregation and synthesization system which connects with local and network accessible datastores through an intermediary gateway system.
2. Prior Art
Widespread use of personal computers, modems (modulator/demodulator devices that enable data to be transmitted) and data connections has allowed the growth of computer networks. The Internet serves as an example of a type of computer network, and indeed, is a large network of networks, all inter-connected, wherein the processing activity takes place in real time. The Internet offers mail, file transfer, remote log in and other services. The World Wide Web (WWW) is the fastest growing part of the Internet.
On the World Wide Web (WWW), a technology called hypertext allows Internet addressable resources to be connected, or linked, to one another.
In the past, certain, limited aspects, of the present invention have been proposed, such as monitoring of computer usage.
Lockwood (U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,355) provides a computerized tool to augment sales and marketing capabilities of travel agency personnel. The system creates and displays customized sales presentations from (1) stored client profiles; (2) travel agent assessment of client profiles; and (3) computerized reservation system responses to client profiles. Selected factors are analyzed by the operating program based upon an organization hierarchy of specifications.
Lockwood differs from the present invention in:                1) Data sources—Lockwood uses content from both a videodisk (static) and computerized reservation systems (dynamic). The present invention is capable of deriving content from totally dynamic sources on the World Wide Web (including Internet and local datastores or caches simulating a WWW component).        2) Client Profiles—Lockwood proposes that these be input by a Travel Agent. In the present invention, profiles are entered by the consumer (explicit) or collected through analysis of online session activity (implicit).        3) Data Organization—Lockwood uses preindexed videodisks. The present invention indexes prequalified WWW sites, updating these as they change or as users expand their WWW searches.        4) Programation—Lockwood places the entire index of information in a PROM. This index is exercised by the sequencer which displays a sales presentation. The present invention stores indices in magnetic medium but retrieval and presentation of the indexed information is executed dynamically on premised upon user input.        
Remillard (U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,393) discloses an electronic device and method for monitoring television activity and communicating the monitored activity to a facility and initiating appropriate actions. A controller initiates an automated configuration by acquiring configuration information. The controller monitors television channel selection information and assembles the monitored television information into a user profile. An option includes capturing images or text and forwarding to the user through a mail facility.
Remillard differs from the present invention in that it suggests a device to access distant information through a television set. The present invention utilizes network addressable information resource and human interface elements such as those used by the Internet, one of which may in fact be attached to a TV. Remillard's invention (or that of others) may be used as a means to acquire WWW information but does not contemplate the present invention.
Levinson (U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,505) provides information in a database which is tagged with indices to form an hierarchical structure. Software having a set of subscriber requests handling routines interacts with a data filter subsystem. The data filter subsystem receives incoming data stream and selects those packets that meet certain selection criteria. A special smart caching routing is provided for anticipating future requests by the user.
Levinson differs from the present invention:                1) Levinson proposes a satellite based information retrieval system. This is based on fixed data sources (Compuserve, Prodigy) being queried by a user on a telephone line with the results being returned via a television connection. The present invention uses a similar infrastructure to return requested information to the user but our process for identifying content that is relevant is software agent based and retrieval of dynamic content is from the WWW vs. fixed data sources. The present invention can use any means: for example, TV, Cable Modem, RF, ISDN, Modem, fixed line (T-2, T-3 etc.).        2) Levinson would establish user inputted profiles for “Automatic Data Retrieval”. The present invention supplements user provided profile information by constructing implicit profile recognition patterns, based upon historical search activity.        3) Levinson's invention does not specify any of the six components proposed in the present invention.        
Griffin et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,809) provides an information storage and retrieval system for storing, referencing and retrieving various travel information from a database. A querying device queries the user for input used to define the field for the travel destination desired. Statistical records are produced which provide relevant information relating to travel destinations using the system. Information is thus provided which can be used to evaluate the popularity of particular destinations.
Griffin et al. differs from the present invention in that it discloses a kiosk system and the processes and subprocesses for self service travel planning and reservations. While the present invention provides similar capability using other means, the six features of the present invention are not disclosed in this patent.
Senda (U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,859) discloses an information providing system using a communication network which stores attribute/schedule information from each subscriber and uses that information to match with other subscribers.
Senda differs from the present invention in that it is a software based system for meeting a system while traveling. It involves a best fit match between profiles. The present invention also provides a “best fit” but between software agents and data being viewed. Senda has both formatted selection and source data inputted for a specific purpose (to meet someone). The present invention uses software agents to format selection data but the source data is unformatted from the WWW.
Belove et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,820) discloses a storage transmission mechanism for retrievable items and may be used on the Internet. The system may include a filter on each client or on the server between the user and the Internet.
Belove et al. differs from the present invention in that it is a client server object caching system. Except for the pruning mechanism that limits the information cached at the client side, there is no resemblance to the present invention.
Accordingly, it is a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide an information aggregation and synthesization process and system connecting a network operable device and a plurality of local or network accessible datastores wherein data passing there between is accessed, polled and retrieved through an intermediary gateway system.